Alibi Ally
by Sonny Rosetta Hedgexo
Summary: This was written before season 2 aired, so all information isn't canon for the most part. When Keith is having some discomfort at a celebration party, Lance steps in to help.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was written by me, but I'm basing some context after the Autistic Galra Keith theory (*spoiler* which part of it is now canon) on Tumblr. The cartoon Voltron: Legendary Defenders and all respected characters belong to Netflix and DreamWorks TV Animation groups.**

 **Reviews are welcome, but no hate comments, please.**

 **Note: This is all in Keith's point of view.**

 **-Enjoy-**

 _Okay Keith you got this, just get up and walk away. There, that's it, just walk away without being noticed-_

"HEY KEITH!", shouts Lance.

 _Oh no. Nononono please just let me go Lance! I need to get away from the party, I'm not doing well._

I would give anything to be able to say that, anything in the universe. But I can't; general concepts of communication skills are lost and confusing to me, so much so that I can't even understand a simple cheer that Lance tried to teach me, multiple times.

"Oh, hey Lance. Didn't hear you there, what's wrong?", I asked. _Try to keep this short man, then run as soon as it's over._

"What's wrong is that you're leaving the party. Everything okay? You're been off lately, more than usual.", he said.

 _Do I tell him, no I can't, he wouldn't understand. He isn't like me._

"I mean, ever since your little breakdown, learning about your past and all, I haven't seen around a lot. You're not training, you're not present at meal times, even Shiro doesn't know what's up with you! Is the info bothering you?", he continues.

"What, nononono it's not that. It's just *sigh* I don't do well with parties like this, too crowded and noisy. I had problems before, but now with my new 'assets' it makes everything more _there_ than it should be. Well for me anyway.", I told him. _Great, you told him. He'll be questioning you now, keeping you away from your goal of getting away from this place._

"I don't understand, do you mind explaining, if you could?", Lance said.

 _See what you got yourself into. Be lucky you didn't go Garla and run away from him. Wait, that's not a bad idea. No Keith, no transforming. Not at a public party like this, only in private._

Even though Shiro was like the older brother I never had, Lance was the one I talked to the most about my problems to. He's the only person I feel completely safe with ironically, even if we argue a lot. Even before the mind melding thing Coran had us do, it felt like I had some weird connection with him, like I knew him for my entire life, which clearly wasn't true. He would help me find the right wording when I speak, or explain to me what a person said if I didn't understand them.

Some nights, if something big happened, we would meet up in a hallway somewhere in the ship and stare up at the stars, just relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Lance would let me lean on him, most times he would put his arm around me, letting me know that I'm alright, safe and sound. No one was going to harm me, scare me, embarrass me, or take me away from the little amount of friends I call my family. That little gesture tells us both that we can talk what is needed to be said. Majority of the time it's him telling me about his family and life back home, friends and the games they played, and how when we get back he's going to introduce me to them and beg his parents to let me stay with them. I tell him that I don't think that it's a good idea to demand his parents to let him keep me, but he laughs every time. Always saying "No way! They'll love you, just like the rest of us do! Mullet and all, trust me!" and finishing of with his 'famous' thanks-for-listening-to-my-rambling smile. He rambles a lot, but he somehow knows that when I bury my head into to my body, to stop. Like he knows about my issues. Little things I do that I wished people knew meant I don't like what they're doing or disliking the situation, he gets. I know he needs to ramble about things, it calms him, or at least that's what he tells me.

"I have a sensory problem.", I say bluntly.

"I knew that, what I don't understand is which sense do you have issues with.", Lance said.

"What do you think, all of them! It's too loud for me to stand. Too many people around me. The food is terrible, don't tell Coran I knew he cooked it! I can't focus on you or anyone because of the crowds. And everyone's scent there is overwhelming. I can't handle it, I'm starting to stim because of it.", I blurted out.

 _Oops, that wasn't supposed to be said. Nice going idiot. Please don't laugh._

Last time I said something like this to my past 'friends', they laughed at me and told me to get some mental help. And that's after the fact I started to freak out because of the situation at hand. That and they wouldn't stop bothering me about my behavior. Now you know why I'm so rebellious, I can't comprehend social events.

"So you're Autistic, that's not surprising at all.", he said.

 _Waitwaitwait, what did he just say. Where did he hear that from, oh._

"You look so shocked, come on! Let's find a quiet hallway and do what we do when we talk in private. Sit down, stare at the stars…"

"And just relax and talk about life.", I finished.

"That's the spirit! Let's go! No permission needed, right?", asked Lance while taking my arm and dragging me away from the party.

 _Finally!_

" _Heh, yeah, no permission needed. No permission needed at all._ ", I confirmed.

And we leave. Away from the noise, the people, the sickening food ' _Sorry Coran'_ ; to a quiet, private place, where communication isn't an asset needed for the tasks to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH. 2**

"So how did you figure it all out, with me and the autism and all.?", I asked.

"Since the food fight we had against the princess and Coran. I started to notice that you are very nonverbal, more than Pidge when she's working with her tech. Also, you seem more distant with social gathering, along with some odd things you do when uncomfortable with something. Like ducking your head into your body, clenching your hands, etc.", Lance explained. "So I put the evidence together and figured out you have something that was like autism"

"A-and you're not freaked out about it?", I asked.

"What, no! No way Keith! I have a little cousin with autism. I've grown to know how to deal with someone in the, what's it called, 'spectrum' right?", he tells me.

 _He … he's not freaked out. He's not afraid of me! Ha, I never knew people that were so kind hearted. This is…_

"This is wonderful.", I whispered.

Before I knew it, I was crying. Crying tears of sadness, joy, frustration, and happiness. Sad that I had suffered a lonely life with no one who understood me. Joyful that I found someone who got me. Frustrated that I didn't realize it sooner, that my 'rival' would be my savior. And happy that I'm not going to be alone anymore. Never again.

Then Lance hugged me.

 _Lance is hugging me. Literally embracing me like Hunk, but lighter._

"If you think that you're alone in this, you're not.", he told me. "If you need a person to talk to, a person to fight or argue with, a person to play and have fun with, a shoulder to cry on, all of that. Call me, drag me out of battle, wake me up in the middle of night if you need to! I don't and wouldn't care! I'll be there for you.

Never again will you be alone Keith. Never again as long as I live."

That's it, I completely broke down. I basically tackled him to the ground, sobbing and clinging onto him like he was going to disappear in seconds.

We just sit there like that; me whimpering and him whispering to me that I'm alright, combing his hand side through my hair since it calms me down. One good side to being part Galran is that I don't have to be embarrassed if I start to purr when someone, manly Lance, pets my head. Which I started to do.

"You know, we're in private. You a can change into your neutral former if you want. I told you the first time I do think care about it.", Lance said.

 **Flashback (no one's pov)**

 _Keith was sitting on the couch, in the middle of the night rocking in a ball. The rest of the crew woke up to find him there after a scream was heard throughout the ship. Lance, being the closest to the room, got there first. Then Shiro, Allura and Coran, Pidge, and finally Hunk. They all stared at what seem to be Keith but with big, furry, ears?_

" _Keith, is-is that you", asked Allura._

 _Those ears looked like those of Galran ears, shape and all. Then Keith turned around. His eyes were yellow, but his irises were bright blue. His skin also had dark purple splotches on it too._

" _W-What are y-you doing he-here?", he asked._

" _Well somebody screamed and we thought someone was in trouble. Clearly that somebody is a Galran on our ship, who just so happens to be someone I thought was good!", said Allura._

" _Dude, why did you keep this from us?! Are you working with the enemy?!", exclaimed Pidge._

" _Have you been telling them our plans, so that way they are always one step ahead of us?", said Hunk._

" _Are you seriously just like one of those monsters that have torture innocent lives just for their own amusement?", said Shiro._

" _You're a spy aren't you? You captured the real Keith and has taking his place!" accused Coran._

 _While the rest of the Voltron cru yelled accusations at Keith, Lance just stared. He didn't know what to say for once. All he did was watch Keith's crying face, full of fear and regret, and thinking. Thinking about how this could've happened in a matter of minutes. Thinking of ways for him to somehow help soon-to-be, if nothing was done, crying exiled paladin. Then he did something that surprised everyone. Well, except Keith._

 _Lance went up to him and embraced him._

" _LANCE! What are you doing?! Get away from that monste-"_

" _DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM A MONSTER!", said Lance. "He is not a monster; he is a hero, a friend, an ally, a brother, a teammate, the paladin of the Red Lion of Voltron. He is an orphan who doesn't even remember his own mother because he was abandoned so young. His only family is two aliens who LOST the entire civilization because of the Galra, a robotic-arm wielding man who was a SLAVE for the Galra, a big heart brother who was FORCED from his home to fight the Galra, a tech geeky sister who LOST her father and brother to the Galra, and a friend with a love/hate relationship that has DELT with his shit for months ever since we gotten back together again. How can you think that because HE didn't know about his past, that he is automatically the enemy? Whatever happened to peace before violence? Stop being selfish quiznacks and see that you're making a broken child cry, thinking that everyone in the room wants him to die and disappear!"_

" _Lance, we're not-"_

" _Don't you start with me Shiro! Now if you people don't mind, because I don't give a two shots if you do, I'm going to take my FRIEND here and leave this negative vibe area to somewhere more peaceful. SO DON'T FOLLOW !", said Lance._

 _ **At Lance's Dorm**_

" _Y-you didn't have to defend me y'know?", said Keith who finally seemed to calm down after fifteen minutes of Lance petting his head._

Yes, yes I did _, Lance thought. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but he decided that now wasn't the time. Keith needed him to be his supporter, his rock. So that was what he was going to be._

" _I don't care what you look like, and neither should they. I like people based on their personality and actions, not their looks or title.", explained Lance._

" _Human, Galran, or heck even a mermaid! I like being your friend because you're Keith. No DNA shit's gonna change my mind and it shouldn't change your's or anyone else's either."_

 **( Present Day Keith's POV)**

"Heh, alright I'll change.", I said. After the whole reveal fiasco, Pidge and Coran were able to create a cloaking device that looked similar to a choker that I wore around my neck. When I took it off, I was Galran. When I put it on, human-ish kind of version of me. I still had some physical alternatives from the transformation, like pointed ears and fangs and light purple/red marks on his body, that shown I was 'normal' but I didn't care. Lance convinced me that those were what made me ME. And nothing was going to change that. Everyone had to get used to a Galran walking around on the ship, but it didn't take long for things to get back to normal.

"Even though it feels weird at times, I actually like having to wear this thing.", I told him.

"I've noticed. You even added a red Voltron charm-thingy symbol to it. Nice job with the styling up!", Lance said.

We were just sitting there, looking up at the stars like they always do. Chatting about the party, the other paladins, Lance's personal life, and other things they found interesting. Lance was just petting my ears, which I found incredibly comforting, and telling jokes to see if he could get me to laugh. So far, nothing worked. His jokes aren't really that good in my opinion. But I have been told that I have a bad sense of humor.

"Okay here's another one: A horse walks into a bar. The bartender says 'Hey.' And then the horse says 'You read my mind.' Ha! Is that funny or what.", Lance said laughing.

"To be honest, no it wasn't. Sorry.", Keith replied.

"Oh come on! You tell a joke if you don't find mine funny or else I'll continue."

 _Do I have too?_ , I thought. I didn't know that many jokes. Nor do I like telling them, but that's another story. So I try.

"Okay then. Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Cash."

"Cash who?"

"No thanks, but I'll take an almond if you got any."

Lance's face after I said the joke wasn't one I'd expect from him. He looked…happy. I think it was from the joke, I don't know. My sense of humor isn't the greatest.

"Dude...pfft! Hahahahahahaha!", he laughs.

"Did I do a good job? Was it funny?"

"Funny? Dude, that joke is driving me _nuts_!", Lance said.

 _He just made a pun out of my joke. Oh my quiznack!_

We just sat there, joking, laughing, and staring at the stars. What felt like a couple of minutes turn into hours. Soon enough the others would be looking for us, and then what? Will we asked to explain why we weren't at the party, or will we be asked as to why we were alone in one of the observation rooms? I'm not completely sure, but whatever happens I know Lance and I will stick with it.

Together.


End file.
